


oblivion is calling out your name

by jamesrhodes



Category: IT (2017), IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesrhodes/pseuds/jamesrhodes
Summary: Eddie is pretty sure he has stopped breathing by the time Richie stops talking. There are tears running down his face and he has never in his life felt his heart beat this fast. Right at this moment, Eddieknows.“I love you, Richie.” He says looking him in the eye and his best friend’s face softens.“I know, Eds,” He smiles sadly. “I love you, too.”





	oblivion is calling out your name

It’s Eddie’s last night in Derry and he’s spending it at a sleepover at Richie’s. As he makes his way to the other boy’s bed he can’t help but think about how much he doesn’t want to go away, how much he doesn’t want to forget this. He looks at Richie wishing he could make the boy understand how much he means to him or how long he has been sure about the love he feels for his best friend. They have gone through so much shit last summer and although sometimes he thinks he’ll never get over the fear he felt back then, it has no comparison with the fear he feels right now at the thought of never seeing Richie again.

He guesses the same fear is eating on Richie too because he’s been quiet for the past twenty minutes, the dread settling in their bones as the hours go by and the realization that this is real finally hits them. He lies down beside him and turns to face the taller boy.

“What’s up, Eddie spaghetti?” Richie tries to say in his usual cheery voice but the strain in it is obvious.

Eddie scoots closer and Richie puts his arms around him, making Eddie’s head rest in the crook of his neck. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, his brow creasing as he feels the pain of the moment settle in his entire body. A shaky breath escapes him and Richie holds him tighter. Eddie puts his own arm around the other boy’s waist and fists his shirt, trying to get even closer, like somehow that would make reality go away.

“I don’t want to go,” He says in a small voice, whimpering at the end of it. “I don’t want to forget you.”

“Oh Eds,” Richie says and starts to rub his back. “You’ll never forget me, I really am that good.” Eddie can hear his grin so he swats at his back and Richie pulls away to properly look at his face, his smile dropping and face getting serious, making Eddie dread what comes next even more.

“Eddie,” And he’s so used to Richie calling him by nicknames that the sound of his real name makes his stomach churn. “No matter what happens from now on, I want you to know that even if you forget, even if you go on your whole life without ever seeing me again or ever sparing a thought about everything that went down in this shitty town, we’ll always have this, okay?” He pauses a moment and runs his eyes through Eddie’s face. “No matter where we go this will always be a place where we called home, where we found each other. We will always have existed here at some point in time, nothing can change that. We will always be here, stuck in a memory and there is nothing on earth that can take that away from us.”

Eddie is pretty sure he has stopped breathing by the time Richie stops talking. There are tears running down his face and he has never in his life felt his heart beat this fast. Right at this moment, Eddie _knows_.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I love you, Richie.” He says looking him in the eye and his best friend’s face softens.

“I know, Eds,” He smiles sadly. “I love you, too.”

Richie then proceeds to run his nose against Eddie’s, joining their foreheads. They both close their eyes and he’s not sure who closes the gap between them but Richie’s lips are soft and sure against his and Eddie opens his mouth as he flicks his tongue against it. In the kiss there is nothing but longing and tenderness, a long way coming for both of them. Eddie can feel how much love they have for each other in it and the tip of his fingers are tingling, his hands trembling with the force of it as he runs them over Richie’s face.

They separate but otherwise don’t move away from each other and Richie starts to pepper Eddie’s face with kisses. “I love you, Eds. I have loved you forever and I will love you forever on.”

Tears continue to fall down his face so Richie pecks him on the lips; one, two, infinite times more, until the tears stop and Eddie can’t open his eyes anymore.

They fall asleep with one of Eddie’s hands inside Richie’s shirt, trying desperately to hold on to the boy in front of him, trying to make him not disappear. Richie has his lips attached to his still, wishing it was enough for the universe to not let them forget. He prays to any force out there that can hear him right now that they’ll give them an opportunity of meeting again, of finding each other no matter where they end up on. Maybe they can meet in another life, one where they can finally come back home to each other and there are no more demonic clowns, no more fear, no more separation. Somewhere where it’s just them and they are right for each other. 


End file.
